fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sherria Blendy
Chelia Blendy is a member of Lamia Scale, and the cousin of Sherry Blendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 14 Appearance Chelia is a cute young girl who resembles her cousin very much. She has grey-blue eyes and is commonly seen with a somewhat naive and hopeful expression. Her scarlet hair is tied up in two short, scrubby pigtails with orange bows. She wears a mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on the chest, and long gloves. On her upper-arms she wears frilled armbands with orange ribbons tied around them. Personality Chelia is the typical "Dojikko", a very clumsy and cute girl that falls over a lot. She also seems determined to please the Guild Master of Lamia Scale. She doesn't seem to stand up for herself well either, as she apologizes to Lyon for falling, and gets scared when Toby yells at her. She claims her "love" isn't at the level of her cousin yet. She also seems to care about Lyon as she gets angry that he is in love with Juvia. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 6 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Chelia appears with the rest of the Lamia Scale members competing in the Grand Magic Games. Ooba Babasaama gets angry to find out her team got fourth in the preliminary round, but Chelia takes the blame, claiming it was due to her clumsiness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 13-14 After Mato explains that the next game will be "Hidden" Chelia volunteers to take part, thinking her small size will be an advantage, however, Lyon steps up instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 19 On the third day of the Games, during the battle rounds Chelia gets picked to fight against Wendy Marvell of Team Fairy Tail A. She explains that she will try her best and ends up tripping, falling over consequently. Wendy asks if she's all right and ends up falling too. As the crowd laughs on, the two greet each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 15-17 Chelia confidently stares Wendy down as Wendy moves to initiate the first attack of the match, and gracefully dodges Wendy's offensive advance, repelling by utilizing her own Magic. She releases a great flurry of black wind, something which shocks not only Wendy, but the members of the audience, who soon realise that the two girls have a similar Magic type. Whilst Wendy is distracted trying to dodge the sudden attack, Chelia springs forward and gets right up in her face, sending Wendy flying into the air with another quick attack. After a series of blows from both girls, Wendy falls to the ground and Chelia reveals herself to be a Sky God Slayer. Seeing Wendy injured, Chelia suddenly apologises and asks if she is okay, but Wendy refuses to give in, once again standing. Chelia suddenly snaps back into a slightly crazed personality, harshly attacking again despite Wendy's wounds. After a brief pause in which both girls eat the surrounding air to replenish themselves, Wendy unleashes Shattering Light: Sky Drill, a powerful attack that sends Chelia sprawling to the ground. However, just as Wendy believes she has won the battle, Chelia stands up again, the wounds she had up until then obtained now healed. As Wendy pants and gazes at her with shock, Chelia asks if she is now willing to give in. Concurrently, Chelia is being watched by Jellal Fernandes in the crowd, who is wondering whether she has some form of connection to Zeref and the malicious Magic force Crime Sorcière has been searching for.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 4-19 Magic and Abilities Sky God Slayer Magic (天空の滅神魔法 Tenkū no Metsujin Mahō): As Chelia displayed in her battle with Wendy Marvell, Sky God Slayer Magic allows Chelia to incorporates the element of wind into her body, allowing her to produce black winds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 2-3 She is also able to consume winds of any sort to replenish her strength. In opposite to the Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, she can also restore herself from injures. *'Sky God's Boreas' (天神の北風 (ボレアス) Tenjin no Boreasu): Chelia creates two streams of black wind around her hand that spiral around it. She then throws this at the target generating a large black whirlwind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 4-5 *'Sky God's Dance' (天神の舞 Tenjin no Mai): Chelia creates two streams of wind from her hands and then sends them spiraling towards the target, blowing the target away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 6 *'Sky God's Bellow' (天神の怒号 Tenjin no Dogō): Chelia breathes out massive air streams towards the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 7-8 Trivia *According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Chelia's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Lamia Scale members